staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Marca 2000
TVP 1 6.30 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie (powt.) 6.55 Agrolinia 7.45 Tajemnice armii 8.05 Zwierzozbliżenia 8.30 Wiadomości 8.42 Pogoda 8.45 Ziarno - program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.10 5-10-15 - program dla dzieci i młodzieży 9.35 Walt Disney przedstawia: 101 Dalmatyńczyków, Świat Cruelli 10.00 Walt Disney przedstawia: Zorro (19,20) - serial prod. USA 10.55 Dr Quinn (6) - serial prod. USA 11.45 Kwadrans na kawę 12.00 Zwierzęta świata: Paracas i jego drogocenne ptaki (1/2) - film dok. prod. angielskiej 12.30 Zabawy językiem polskim - teleturniej językowy 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Prosto z wojska 13.25 Skok milenijny 14.00 Studio sport: I Liga koszykówki meżczyzn Anwil Włocławek - Cersanit 15.45 Jak powstaje Klan 16.00 Szept prowincjonalny 16.25 Premierzy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? 17.50 Moda na sukces (1082) 18.15 MdM 18.50 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 19.00 Wieczorynka: Mapeciątka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.51 Sport 19.56 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Miejsca w sercu - film fab. prod. amerykańskiej 22.10 Tyle słońca... - przeboje Anny Jantar 23.00 Taksówka jedynki: Do towarzystwa 23.15 Sportowa sobota 23.35 W słusznej sprawie - film fab. prod. USA 1.15 Klan (316) - telenowela TVP 1.40 Klan (317) teletekstem (powt.) 2.05 Klan (318) - telenowela TVP teletekstem) (powt) 2.30 Indyjski noktum - film prod. francuskiej 4.15 Powiedz, że się zgadzasz - film fab. prod. francuskiej 5.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.00 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 07.30 Tacy sami - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 Wydarzenie tygodnia 09.30 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.50 Proton: Czy możemy być nieśmiertelni? - magazyn sensacji naukowych 10.10 Jazda kulturalna - magazyn kulturalny 11.00 Arystokraci oceanów (2/4): Wojenne losy - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1987 12.00 Kino bez rodziców: Jetsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1976 (25 min) (dubbing) 12.30 Kino bez rodziców: Parker Lewis nigdy nie przegrywa (Parker Lewis Can't Lose) (2/73) - serial komediowy, USA 1988, reż. Andy Tennant, wyk. Corin Corky Nemec, Melanie Chartoff, William Jayne, Troy Slaten (24 min) 12.55 Złota dwunastka polskiego dokumentu: Narodziny statku - film dokumentalny Jana Łomnickiego 13.10 Nasz Charly (28): Pilot - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Franz Josef Gottlieb, wyk. Ralf Schicha, Karin Kienzer, Susanne Scherbel, Siggi Kutz (46 min) 14.00 Arka Noego - magazyn 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej (wydanie specjalne) 15.00 Złotopolscy (211): Bezrobotni - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Ewa Ziętek, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) 15.35 Dwójka z Trójką czyli telewizyjno-radiowy wieczór rozrywkowy (2) 16.25 Providence (18) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. John Masius, wyk. Melina Kanakaredes, Mike Farrell, Paula Cale, Seth Peterson (42 min) 17.10 Arena - program sportowy 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Duety do mety - teleturniej (stereo) 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Europejski przegląd piłkarski 19.55 Benefis Jadwigi Barańskiej i Jerzego Antczaka w Teatrze STU - program artystyczny (1) (stereo) (powt.) 20.50 Słowo na niedzielę 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.35 Mordercza sieć (Deadly Web) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Jorge Montesi, wyk. Ed Marinaro, John Wesley Shipp, Andrew Lawrence, Raphael Sbarge (88 min) 23.10 Miłość w Hollywood (4-ost.): Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 00.00 Siedem jest bestii moich czyli cyrk metafizyczny Wiesława Dymnego - widowisko artystyczne (stereo) (powt.) 00.50 Obserwator (The Watcher) (8,9) - serial sensacyjny, USA, reż. John McPherson, wyk. Bobbie Phillips, Bill Bolender, Max Wright, Gary Grubbs (46 min) 02.20 Zakończenie programu TVP Regionalna 07.00 Zdumiewający świat zwierząt (1/13) - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1996 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.30 Rancho (2/26) - serial komediowy, USA 1989, reż. Fred K. Keller (24 min) 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 Nauczyciele (Mentors) (3/13) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1998, reż. Rick Stevenson, wyk. Chad Krowchuk, Sarah Lind, Belinda Metz, Elliot Gould (23 min) 09.30 Wynalazki przyrody (4/13) - serial dokumentalny 10.00 Jan Serce (1/10):Swaty - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Kazimierz Kaczor, Anna Nehrebecka, Marian Kociniak, Irena Maślińska (61 min) 11.00 Wiek dwudziesty - stulecie odkryć (20-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 11.30 Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (7/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Lorette Leblanc/Adam Weisman, wyk. Irene Ng, Adam Bush, Ellen David, Pat Morita (24 min) 12.00 Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 Wielkie epoki sztuki europejskiej (8/10) - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Drogi wodne (10/16) - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Podróże kulinarne po Francji (3/12) - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Magazyn snowboardowy 14.45 Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 Morskie opowieści (2/9) - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1999 15.30 Wieża - teleturniej 15.50 Reportaż z koncertu 16.10 Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 16.30 Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Program lokalny 19.00 Junior - magazyn sportowy 19.30 Czerwony karzeł (25/44) - serial komediowy 20.00 Program muzyczny 21.00 Program lokalny 22.00 Camelot (ost.) - musical, USA 1967, reż. Joshua Logan, wyk. Richard Harris, Vanessa Redgrave, Franco Nero, David Hemmings (86 min) 23.30 Zemsta nietoperza (1/3) - operetka 00.25 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Disco Relax 07.00 Piramida - teleturniej 07.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08.00 Sok z żuka (Beetlejuice) (14) - serial animowany, USA 1989-92 (25 min) (dubbing) 08.30 Kalambury - teleturniej dla dzieci 09.00 Power Rangers (163) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) (dubbing) 09.30 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.55 Strażnicy miasta (Sons of Thunder) (4) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1999, wyk. Jimmy Wlcek, Marco Sanchez, Dawn Maxey, Alan Autry (45 min) (powt.) 10.50 Arthur 2 (Arthur 2: On the Rocks) - komedia, USA 1988, reż. Bud Yorkin, wyk. Dudley Moore, Liza Minnelli, John Gielgud, Geraldine Fitzgerald (108 min) 12.45 Na wschód od Edenu (East of Eden) - film obyczajowy, USA 1955, reż. Elia Kazan, wyk. James Dean, Jo Van Fleet, Julie Harris, Raymond Massey (110 min) 14.45 Gospodarz - teleturniej 15.15 Disco Polo Live 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Macie co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 16.50 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Lekarze z Los Angeles (L.A. Doctors) (4/24) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, wyk. Ken Olin, Matt Craven, Rick Roberts, Sheryl Lee (45 min) 18.10 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (104) - serial przygodowy, USA 1994, reż. Douglas Schwartz, wyk. Pamela Anderson, David Hasselhoff, Jeremy Jackson, Billy Warlock (55 min) 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.00 Duża przerwa (1/24) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000, reż. Mirosław Bork, wyk. Beata Tyszkiewicz, Bernadetta Machała-Krzemińska, Sławomir Orzechowski, Andrzej Mastalerz (25 min) 20.30 Miodowe lata (26) - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Dorota Chotecka (25 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.05 Niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe (16) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1999 21.40 Kurier sensacji - magazyn reporterów 22.10 Podwójna obsesja (Double Obsession/Mirror Image) - thriller erotyczny, USA 1993, reż. Eduardo Montes, wyk. Maryam d'Abo, Margaux Hemingway, Frederic Forrest, Scott Valentine (84 min) 23.45 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.50 Opowieści z krypty (Tales from the Crypt) (39) - serial, USA 1994, reż. Tom Hanks/Robert Zemeckis/Richard Donner, wyk. Christopher Reeve, Roger Daltrey, Whoopi Goldberg, Joe Pesci (25 min) 00.20 Playboy: Beverly Hills Bordelo (18) - serial erotyczny, USA 1996, wyk. Nicole Gian, Traci Dali, Clay Greenbush, Kim Blair (25 min) 00.50 Playboy: Zatoka Namiętności (Passion Cave) (5) - serial erotyczny, USA 1999, wyk. Caroline Ambrose, Lauren Hayes, Steven Ginsburg, Nancy Lynn Vaughn (25 min) 01.20 Klub 'Wildside' (Club 'Wilside') - film erotyczny, USA 1997, reż. Kelly Cauthen, wyk. Sage Kirpatrick, Benjamin Shelfer, Lauren Hays, Monique Parent (101 min) 03.10 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Guziczek (3) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Mama, tata i ja - teleturniej dla dzieci i rodziców 09.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 10.00 Pepsi chart - program muzyczny 10.30 Pod koszem (22) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 11.00 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11.30 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 12.00 Daniela i przyjaciele (3) - telenowela, Meksyk 13.00 Katie Joplin (7) - serial komediowy, USA 13.30 Przystań Hubbardów (25) - serial obyczajowy, USA 14.30 Podwodny wróg (The Enemy Below) - film wojenny, USA 1857, reż. Dick Powell, wyk. Robert Mitchum, Curt Jurgens, Theodore Bikel, David Hedison (94 min) 16.15 Modelki (18) - serial obyczajowy, USA (55 min) 17.15 Gorączka złota - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.25 Łowy na mordercę (Criminal Pursuit) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Howard McCain, wyk. Athena Massey, David Chokachi, Cyril O'Reilly, Timothy Busfield (105 min) 22.10 Sprawa Sharky'ego (Sharky's Machine) - film sensacyjny, USA 1981, reż. Burt Reynolds, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Vittorio Gassman, Brian Keith, Charles Durning (135 min) 00.25 Sex chichot - program rozrywkowy 00.55 Istoty z głębin (Humanoid from the Deep) - horror, USA 1980, reż. Barbara Peeters, wyk. Doug McClure, Vic Morrow, Ann Turkel (90 min) 02.25 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 6.00 Muzyczna poczta - program muzyczny 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 Kobra - senal sensacyjny, USA 9.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial przygodowy,USA 10.05 Zbrodnie w obiektywie - serial prod. amerykanskiej 11.00 OPOWlescl Z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny Kapelusz - senal animowany, FranCJa 12.00 60 minut 13.00 Gillette Sport - magazyn sportowy 13.30 Techno party - program muzyczny 14.00 Przygody Rm Tin Tina - serial przygodowy.USA 15.00 OpoWlesci z klonowego mlBSteczka - senal animowany dla dZieci 15.30 Magiczny Kapelusz - serial animowany, Francja 16.00 Kobra - senal sensaCY.Iny prod. amerykanskiej 17.00 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 17.30 Telejazda - program muzyczny 18.00 Zbrodnie w obiektywie - serial prod. amerykańskiej 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensaCJi 19.30 Akwanauci - dokumentalno-przygodowy,USA 20.00 Dzielnica pięciu naro!nlkow - dramat kryminalny prod. amerykansklej 21.45 Dziennik 22.05 Sławne UlICe - film dok. 23.05 Eliminatorzy - film st. prOC!. amerykanskiej 0.40 Dziennik 1.00 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 1.30 Życie jak poker - tełenowela prOC!. polskiej 3.00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 W labiryncie; odc. 111 - Awantura; serial prod. polskiej; reż: Paweł Karpiński 06:25 W labiryncie; odc. 112 - Emerytura; serial prod. polskiej; reż: Paweł Karpiński 07:00 Echa tygodnia; (program w języku migowym) 07:30 Klan; odc. 310; serial prod. polskiej; reż: Paweł Karpiński; powt. 07:50 Klan; odc. 311; serial prod. polskiej; reż: Paweł Karpiński; powt. 08:15 Klan; odc. 312; serial prod. polskiej; reż: Paweł Karpiński; powt. 08:45 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:10 5-10-15; program dla dzieci i młodzieży 09:30 Babar; odc. 7 - Wyprawa na Księżyc; serial animowany 10:00 Hity satelity; powt. 10:15 Brawo bis 11:30 Panteon; magazyn kulturalny 11:45 Szwedzkie tango; film dok. Jerzego Śladkowskiego 12:40 W piątą stronę świata; odc. 7/8 - Męska sprawa; 1991 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Julian Dziedzina; wyk: Tomasz Grochoczyński, Roch Siemianowski, Marian Dziędziel, Tadeusz Podolak 13:30 W tak pięknych okolicznościach przyrody, czyli historia REJSU; reportaż 14:15 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej 14:30 Kocham Polskę; teleturniej 15:00 Madonny polskie; Kamesznicka Matka Boska Zwycięska; reportaż Jerzego Kołodziejczyka 15:30 Hulaj dusza; magazyn folklorystyczny 16:10 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 16:30 Magazyn Polonijny z Belgii i Luksemburga 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Replay czyli Powtórka 17:45 Zaproszenie; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 18:05 Teledyski na życzenie 18:15 Czterdziestolatek - 20 lat później; odc. 5 - Puste krzesło, czyli nie wierzę w Świętego Mikołaja; 1993 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Gruza; wyk: Andrzej Kopiczyński, Anna Seniuk, Zofia Czerwińska, Leonard Pietraszak 19:15 Dobranocka; Sceny z życia smoków; odc. 6/7 - Urodziny; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Prognoza pogody 19:53 Sport 20:00 Marcowe migdały; 1989 film fab. prod.polskiej (89'); reż: Radosław Piwowarski; wyk: Olaf Lubaszenko, Piotr Siwkiewicz, Małgorzata Piorun 21:30 Violetta - taka jestem-koncert Violetty Villas cz.II 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Sport-telegram 23:00 Na wielkiej scenie; Stefan Niesiołowski kontra Józef Oleksy 23:45 Teledyski na życzenie; powt. 00:00 Sportowa sobota 00:20 Czterdziestolatek - 20 lat później; odc. 5 - Puste krzesło, czyli nie wierzę w Świętego Mikołaja; 1993 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Gruza; wyk: Andrzej Kopiczyński, Anna Seniuk, Zofia Czerwińska, Leonard Pietraszak; powt. 01:15 Sceny z życia smoków; odc. 6/7 - Urodziny; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:50 Sport; powt. 01:54 Prognoza pogody; powt. 02:00 Marcowe migdały; 1989 film fab. prod.polskiej (89'); reż: Radosław Piwowarski; wyk: Olaf Lubaszenko, Piotr Siwkiewicz, Małgorzata Piorun; powt. 03:30 Violetta - taka jestem-koncert Violetty Villas cz.II; powt. 04:30 Panorama; powt. 04:50 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:00 Szwedzkie tango; film dok. Jerzego Śladkowskiego; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu Wizja Jeden 07.00 eXsektor: Syndrom Nemezis (Thunderstone) - serial SF, Australia 1999, wyk. Jeffrey Walker, Mereoni Vuki, Anna-Grace Hopkins, Gerard Keneddy (30 min) 07.30 eXsektor: High V - program dla młodzieży 08.00 eXsektor: Sąsiedzi (Neighbours) - telenowela, Australia 1986, wyk. Kylie Minogue, Anne Charleston, Jason Donovan, Paul Keane (150 min) (powt.) 10.30 eXsektor: Po drugiej stronie (So Weird) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1999, wyk. Cara DeLizia, Patrick Levis, Mackenzie Phillips, Erik Von Detten (30 min) 11.00 eXsektor: Daria - serial animowany, USA 1997 (30 min) 11.30 eXsektor: Moje tak zwane życie (My So-Called Life) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Michel Engler, wyk. Bess Armstrong, Wilson Cruz, Claire Danes, Devon Gummersall (60 min) 12.30 eXsektor: Szołbiz Info - program rozrywkowy 13.00 Nie tylko o modzie - program dokumentalny 13.30 Ellen - serial komediowy, USA 1994-98, wyk. Ellen DeGeneres, Holly Fulger, Arye Gross, David A. Higgins (30 min) 14.00 Kiedy zakwitają majowe łąki (The Darling Buds of May) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1993, wyk. David Jason, Pam Ferris, Philip Franks, Catherine Zeta-Jones (60 min) 15.00 Życie zaczyna się po trzydziestce (Thirtysomething) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987-91, wyk. Ken Olin, Polly Draper, Mel Harris, Faith Ford, Peter Horton (60 min) 16.00 Spaść do góry (Fired Up) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Brett Butler, Dave Thomas, Julie White, Casey Sander (30 min) 16.30 Trzecia planeta od Słońca (3rd Rock from the Sun) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, reż. Terry Hughes, wyk. John Lithgow, Kristen Johnston, Jane Curtin, French Stewart (30 min) 17.00 Star Trek - serial SF, USA, wyk. William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley, Gary Lockwood (45 min) 18.00 Ucieczka w kosmos (Farscape) - serial SF, USA/Australia 1999, reż. Tony Tilse, wyk. Ben Browder, Claudia Black, Virginia Hey, Anthony Simcoe (50 min) 19.00 Lexx - serial SF, Kanada 1998, reż. Christophe Schrewe, wyk. Eva Habermann, Michael McManus, Brian Downey, Tim Curry (60 min) 20.00 Lunatycy (Sleepwalkers) - serial SF, USA 1997, reż. David Nutter/Kristoffer Tabori, wyk. Bruce Greenwood, Jeffrey D. Sams, Naomi Watts, Abraham Benrubi (60 min) 21.00 Policyjne taśmy wideo - program dokumentalny 22.00 Polowanie na grube ryby (Shooting Fish) - komedia, W. Bryt.1997, reż. Stefan Schwartz, wyk. Kate Beckinsale, Dan Futterman, Stuart Townsend, Nickolas Grace (112 min) 00.00 Życie na krawędzi (Last Time and Committed Suicide) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Stephen T. Kay, wyk. Thomas Jane, Keanu Reeves, Adrien Brody, Tom Bower (90 min) 01.35 Desperat i zabójca (Dream with the Fishes) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Finn Taylor, wyk. Brad Hunt, David Arquette, Cathy Moriarty, Kathryn Erbe (97 min) 03.15 Duch na blokowisku (Urban Ghost Story) - horror, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Genevieve Jolliffe, wyk. Jason Connery, Stephanie Buttle, Heather Ann Foster, James Cosmo (95 min) Wizja Sport 12.00 Świat sportu: Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów - magazyn piłkarski 13.00 Świat sportu: Piłkarska Wizja - przegląd wydarzeń ze świata futbolu 14.00 Świat sportu: MotoWizja - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.00 Świat sportu: Pod koszem - magazyn miłośników koszykówki 15.30 Świat sportu: NBA Action - magazyn koszykarski NBA 16.00 Świat sportu: Puchar Mosconi w poolbilardzie 17.00 Świat sportu: Rajd z Hołkiem - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.00 (na żywo) Sobotni mecz: Liga polska - mecz Legia Warszawa - Górnik Zabrze 20.00 Złote rękawice - magazyn bokserski 21.00 Wieczór z boksem: Gala bokserska w Londynie - walka Prince Naseem Hamed (Anglia) - Vuyani Bungu (RPA) 00.00 Bushido - magazyn Minimax/Game One 07.00 MINIMAX - SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Byli sobie odkrywcy - serial animowany, Francja/Kanada 1997. 07.25 Duszek Georgie - film animowany, Polska 1970 07.35 Krokodania - serial animowany, Australia 1996 08.00 Rycerze Kanciastego Stołu - serial animowany, Kanada/Francja 1996 08.25 Fortele Jonatana Koota - serial animowany, Polska 08.35 Doug - serial animowany, USA 1991 09.00 Simba - serial animowany, Włochy 1995 09.25 Kolorowy świat Pacyka - serial animowany, Polska 09.35 Bambetlusie - serial animowany 09.40 Przygody kangurzycy Skippy - serial dla dzieci, Australia 10.05 Lokator z papugą - film animowany, Polska 1975 10.15 Arsene Lupin - serial animowany, Francja 1996 10.40 Przygody Błękitnego Rycerzyka - serial animowany 10.50 Orson i Olivia - serial animowany, Francja/Włochy 1993 11.15 Mały Elvis i przyjaciele - film dla dzieci 11.40 Koziołek Matołek - serial animowany, Polska 11.50 Doug - serial animowany, USA 1991 12.15 Simba - serial animowany, Włochy 1995 12.40 Podróże kapitana Klipera - serial dla dzieci 12.50 Bambetlusie - serial animowany 12.55 Przygody kangurzycy Skippy - serial dla dzieci, Australia 13.20 Popotopowe kłopoty - film animowany, Polska 1975 13.30 Arsene Lupin - serial animowany, Francja 1996 13.55 Przygody Błękitnego Rycerzyka - serial animowany 14.05 Orson i Olivia - serial animowany, Francja/Włochy 1993 14.30 Mały Elvis i przyjaciele - film dla dzieci 14.55 Koziołek Matołek - serial animowany, Polska 15.05 Doug - serial animowany, USA 1991 15.30 Simba - serial animowany, Włochy 1995 15.55 Podróże kapitana Klipera - serial dla dzieci 16.05 Bambetlusie - serial animowany 16.10 Przygody kangurzycy Skippy - serial dla dzieci, Australia 16.35 Nosił wilk razy kilka... - film animowany, Polska 1976 16.45 Byli sobie odkrywcy - serial animowany, Francja/Kanada 1997. 17.10 Duszek Georgie - film animowany, Polska 1970 17.20 Krokodania - serial animowany, Australia 1996 17.45 Rycerze Kanciastego Stołu - serial animowany, Kanada/Francja 1996 18.10 Fortele Jonatana Koota - serial animowany, Polska 18.20 Doug - serial animowany, USA 1991 18.45 Simba - serial animowany, Włochy 1995 19.10 Kolorowy świat Pacyka - serial animowany, Polska 19.20 Bambetlusie - serial animowany 19.25 Przygody kangurzycy Skippy - serial dla dzieci, Australia 19.50 Lokator z papugą - film animowany, Polska 1975 20.00 GAME ONE - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Game Play. Game Play 1: Bio Hazard Code Veronica/ Tips PC - Consoles/ Rollcage II/ Space Debris; Game Play 2: Psychic Force 2/ Tips PC - Consoles/ Cool Boarders 4/ Blitz 2000; Game Play 3: Bio Hazard Code Veronica (2) / Tips PC - Consoles/ NFL QBC 2000/ Rally Championship; Game Play 4: Evolva/ Tips PC - Consoles/ Colony Wars/ Supercros 21.30 Focus - Interstate 82 22.00 Sound Test - DJ Q, Daft Punk, Laurent Garnier 22.30 Focus - Omnikron: Monad Soul 23.00 Cinematek - Ready to Rumble/ Die Hard Trirogi 2 23.30 Focus - Age of Wonders 00.00 Zakończenie programu TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Zdumiewający świat zwierząt - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Rancho - serial komediowy 08.00 Wieści - magazyn rolniczy 08.15 Magazyn rodzinny 08.35 Kartka z kalendarza 08.40 Tydzień w Obiektywie - program publicystyczny 09.00 (WP) Nauczyciele (Mentors) (3/6) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1998, reż. Rick Stevenson, wyk. Chad Krowchuk, Sarah Lind, Belinda Metz, Elliot Gould (23 min) 09.30 (WP) Wynalazki przyrody - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Jan Serce (1/10):Swaty - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Kazimierz Kaczor, Anna Nehrebecka, Marian Kociniak, Irena Maślińska (61 min) 11.00 (WP) Wiek dwudziesty - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (7/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Lorette Leblanc/Adam Weisman, wyk. Irene Ng, Adam Bush, Ellen David, Pat Morita (24 min) 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 (WP) Wielkie epoki sztuki europejskiej - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 14.00 (WP) Podróże kulinarne po Francji - serial dokumentalny 14.30 (WP) Magazyn snowboardowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Morskie opowieści - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1999 15.30 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 15.50 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.10 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 16.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Gość dnia 17.10 Reportaż Telewizji Białystok 17.40 Tydzień w Obiektywie - program publicystyczny 18.00 Obiektyw 18.20 Gość dnia 18.30 Reportaż 19.00 (WP) Junior - magazyn sportowy 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Program muzyczny 21.00 Opowieści niezwykłe - serial 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.40 Inni - reportaż 22.00 (WP) Camelot (ost.) - musical, USA 1967, reż. Joshua Logan, wyk. Richard Harris, Vanessa Redgrave, Franco Nero, David Hemmings (86 min) 23.30 (WP) Zemsta nietoperza (1/3) - operetka RTL 7 06.30 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (40 min) 07.10 Teleshopping 08.10 Airwolf - serial sensacyjny, USA 1984, wyk. Jean-Michael Vincent, Vincent Borgnine, Alex Cord (45 min) 09.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: SOS Croco, Kangoo, Dr Slump - filmy animowane 10.40 Medicopter 117 - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1997, wyk. Anja Freese, Rainer Grenkowitz, Wolfgang Krewe, Serge Falck (45 min) (stereo) 11.30 Serce dziecka (Heart of a Child) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Sandor Stern, wyk. Ann Jillian, Bruce Greenwood, Terry O'Quinn, Michele Greene (95 min) 13.00 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 13.25 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy, USA 1996, wyk. John Lithgow, Jane Curtin, Kristen Johnston, French Stewart (25 min) (stereo) 13.50 Zróbmy sobie dobrze - serial komediowy, USA 1996, wyk. Mel Harris, Jere Burns, Marne Patterson, Billy L. Sullivan (25 min) 14.15 Riverdale - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1997, wyk. Stewart Arnott, Tyrone Benskin, Chris Benson, Ashely Brown (45 min) 15.05 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Stephen Geoffreys, Mary Ellen Trainor, Dennis Libscomb, Kristen Vigard (25 min) 15.30 Zagubiony w czasie - serial SF, USA 1989, wyk. Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, Jennifer Runyon, Christian Van Dorn (45 min) (stereo) 16.20 Sliders - serial SF, USA 1995, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Cleavant Derrick, Kari Wuhrer, Danso Gordon (45 min) 17.10 Nieśmiertelna - serial SF, USA/Francja 1998, wyk. Elizabeth Gracen, Paul Johansson, Patricia Gage (45 min) (stereo) 18.00 Czynnik PSI 3 - serial SF, Kanada 1998, wyk. Matt Frewer, Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox (45 min) (stereo) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci - serial przygodowy, USA 1999, wyk. Mason Dragotto, Robyn Laudrum, Kylie Jaye, Thor Nelson (25 min) (stereo) 20.00 Dzielnica pięciu narożników (Five Corners) - dramat kryminalny, USA 1987, reż. Tony Bill, wyk. Jodie Foster, John Turturro, Tim Robbins, Todd Graff (95 min) 21.45 W cudzej skórze - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997, wyk. Ice-T, Costas Mandylor, Frank John Hughes, Andrea Roth (45 min) 22.35 Uderzenie (Le Battant) - film kryminalny, Francja 1983, reż. Alain Delon, wyk. Alain Delon, Francois Perier, Pierre Mondy, Anne Parrillaud (75 min) 00.30 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, wyk. Malik Yoba, Michael DeLorenzo, Patty D'Arbanville Quinn, Frank Pellegrino (45 min) 01.15 Airwolf - serial sensacyjny, USA 1984, wyk. Jean-Michael Vincent, Vincent Borgnine, Alex Cord (45 min) 02.05 Nieśmiertelna - serial SF, USA/Francja 1998, wyk. Elizabeth Gracen, Paul Johansson, Patricia Gage (45 min) (stereo) 02.50 Czynnik PSI 3 - serial SF, Kanada 1998, wyk. Matt Frewer, Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox (45 min) (stereo) 03.35 Uderzenie (Le Battant) - film kryminalny, Francja 1983, reż. Alain Delon, wyk. Alain Delon, Francois Perier, Pierre Mondy, Anne Parrillaud (75 min) (powt.) 04.50 Teledyski Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.15 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 12.45 Eurovillage 13.15 Top Shop 17.55 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.30 Guliwer 20.00 Rio Bravo - western, USA 1959, reż. Howard Hawks, wyk. John Wayne, Dean Martin, Ricky Nelson, Angie Dickinson (141 min) 22.20 Top Shop 22.50 Lekcje prywatne (Lezioni private) - film erotyczny, Włochy 1975, reż. Vittorio De Sisti, wyk. Carroll Baker, Rosalino Cellamare, Femi Benussi, Renzo Montagnani (90 min) 00.50 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 09.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 10.00 Hitofon - lista przebojów 12.00 Śmietanka. Najlepsze z najlepszych! 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Rocklista - lista przebojów 15.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: De Su 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Na Scenie: Mike Oldfield 18.00 Rentgen Classic: Lech Janerka 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 20 klubowych - lista przebojów 21.00 Klub MC2: Techno, dance i disco 01.00 Atomix Planete 06.15 Gruchanie gołąbków 07.10 Wielkie wystawy: Watteau 07.40 Legendarne samoloty (6-ost.): C - 17 Globemaster 3 08.35 Więzień świadomości 09.25 Shealtielowie: dzieje pewnego rodu (1/3): W poszukiwaniu schronienia 10.20 Nieznajomy z Santa Barbara 11.20 Obrazy nowego społeczeństwa 11.35 Niesamowite ceny 12.15 Walencja - miasto olbrzymów 12.45 Biuro (1/4): Od kapelusza do kamizelki kuloodpornej 13.40 Ostatni szach Iranu 14.40 Caza 15.10 Zachód 16.00 Hiroshima - atomowy dylemat 17.20 Kobieca rozkosz 18.10 Clive Anderson, nowa nadzieja wbrew piekłu (4-ost.): Kalkuta 18.40 Prawda absolutna (1/4): Watykańska intryga 19.35 Uczta w Jerozolimie 20.30 Wielkie koleje świata: Z Crewe do Crewe 21.30 Aktualności z przeszłości (59) 22.20 Twarze czasu 22.30 Muzeum kinematografii w Turynie 23.20 Aspen (1/2) 00.55 Edward VIII, król zdrajca? (1/2) WOT 07.00 (WP) Zdumiewający świat zwierząt - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Rancho - serial komediowy 08.00 Mazowiecki informator kulturalny 08.20 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 08.25 Halo gmina 08.40 Saga rodów 09.00 (WP) Nauczyciele (Mentors) (3/6) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1998, reż. Rick Stevenson, wyk. Chad Krowchuk, Sarah Lind, Belinda Metz, Elliot Gould (23 min) 09.30 (WP) Wynalazki przyrody - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Jan Serce (1/10):Swaty - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Kazimierz Kaczor, Anna Nehrebecka, Marian Kociniak, Irena Maślińska (61 min) 11.00 (WP) Wiek dwudziesty - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (7/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Lorette Leblanc/Adam Weisman, wyk. Irene Ng, Adam Bush, Ellen David, Pat Morita (24 min) 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 (WP) Wielkie epoki sztuki europejskiej - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 14.00 (WP) Podróże kulinarne po Francji - serial dokumentalny 14.30 (WP) Magazyn snowboardowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Morskie opowieści - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1999 15.30 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 15.50 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.10 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 16.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Kuba Sienkiewicz - koncert 17.50 Przeboje kabaretu OT.TO 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Z kabla wzięte 18.40 Są takie miejsca - magazyn kulturalny 19.00 (WP) Junior - magazyn sportowy 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Program muzyczny 21.00 Sławni i bogaci - serial dokumentalny 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Sport w WOT 22.00 (WP) Camelot (ost.) - musical, USA 1967, reż. Joshua Logan, wyk. Richard Harris, Vanessa Redgrave, Franco Nero, David Hemmings (86 min) 23.30 (WP) Zemsta nietoperza (1/3) - operetka 00.25 Zakończenie programu [[Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku] Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Regionalna z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nasza TV z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Jeden z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Sport z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMax z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Białystok z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Atomic TV z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 2000 roku